This invention relates to the hot air balloon industry and more particularly to means and method of improving the inflation of the balloon portion otherwise known as the envelope of the hot air balloon apparatus.
Within the hot air balloon industry, the balloon portion otherwise known as the envelope is inflated by means of a fan or blower. Historically, the envelope is inflated manually by flapping its opening up and down in order to trap air inside. Since the onset of gasoline powered fans, they have been the primary means to inflation.
When inflating an envelope, care needs to be given so that a minimal amount of debri and other harmful and damaging matter enters the inside of the envelope by means of the air stream produced by the fan. Further, since engine exhaust is harmful to the envelope's fabric, care must be given to minimize such exposure.
Present fans are designed so that the propeller is mounted close to the ground with its engine mounted directly in line of the air flow which enters into the envelope.